The document US2009/0314916 describes one example of such a slide.
Slides of this type have the drawback that if the vehicle in which the seat is installed suffers a violet impact the two slides may in some cases tend to separate from each other, in which event the cross-bar assembly may be demounted from the slides and thrown off, with the risk of injuring an occupant of the vehicle.